


Surprise Awakening

by LinaKuma



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, anal penetration, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaKuma/pseuds/LinaKuma
Summary: Gladiolus Amicitia has had an exhausting week of work, hoping to spend the night with Ignis. His plans go a little differently when his lover is going to be late because of his own work. He takes advantage of this to take a power nap, but is woken up to a very wonderful surprise from his lover.





	Surprise Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise blowjobs leading to making Gladio's dream literally come true? Yes please.

Gladio fumbled for the keys to his apartment, dropped them on the ground, and let out a big sigh while slowly tilting his head back. Groggily he bent over, snagged his keys off of the ground, and unlocked the door. It slammed behind him as he tossed his things on a chair and thumped over to his couch. Before flopping down he grabbed his phone out of his pocket.

Once he made himself comfortable, laying down with his head on some pillows and his feet resting on the further of the couch arms, he glanced at all of his unread messages. However, the most important one to him was from his lover: Ignis Scientia.

_“Hello, love. I hope today went well for you, as I’m assuming you are reading this after arriving home. I wanted to let you know that I am a little tied up with my own work and will be late. We can have Cup Noodles for dinner in exchange for my tardiness. I love you.”_

Ignis always knew how to make Gladio happy regardless of how his day went. Although he yearned to see Ignis he was a little relieved that he would have some time to rest. If Ignis knew how exhausted he was…well he wouldn’t hear the end of it for a week. Between taking care of his duties, helping Ignis adjust his workout routine, and making sure he left time for romance with Ignis, Gladio was running out of juice. Normally he could handle everything, but this week had been extra tiresome since they had some new recruits to train.

Before Gladio knew it he had dozed off. All he wanted was Ignis right now, thus his mind gave him a wonderful dream about the green-eyed man. Ignis was on top of him riding his cock into the sunset. His slender frame covered in sweat rocking back and forth. Quiet moans escaped his wet lips, his eyes were closed and his head was thrown back as he gripped Gladio’s hips as if his life depending on it. Faster Ignis went, plunging Gladio’s cock deeper inside as his own bobbed up and down. Pre-cum dripped from his tip and onto Gladio’s stomach.

“Mmmm…” Gladio heard as his cock twitched at the sound.

“Uggghhhh,” Gladio replied, shifting his head slightly.

“Are you awake now, darling?”

Slowly Gladio opened his eyes to see Ignis twirling his finger around the tip of his very hard cock. It didn’t seem like a dream, but he wasn’t too sure as he was still groggy. However, the moment Ignis placed his lips on his wet tip, Gladio knew he was awake.

“F..uu..ck,” was all he could manage to say as Ignis ran his tongue around and down his shaft.

“Might I ask what you were dreaming about?” Ignis kissed Gladio’s tip after asking.

“Well…for starters, you.”

“Oh? What about me?”

“You were uh, on top of me riding my dick and…fuck,” Gladio groaned as Ignis slid his cock back into his mouth. His tongue swirled around, replacing the pre-cum with his own saliva.

Ignis lifted his head and looked at Gladio, “Would you like me to make your dream come true?”

Gladio’s jaw dropped slightly, his cock aching for more attention and twitching at the mere thought of actually living the dream he just had. “Fuck yeah, babe.”

Ignis placed a gentle kiss on Gladio’s cock before standing up and walking to their bedroom. It felt like Ignis was gone forever, but it was only about a minute before he came back into the living room. In that period of time Ignis had managed to strip down to his briefs and grab their bottle of lube.

He settled between Gladio’s legs, coating his cock with lube before sliding his briefs off. Ignis was slowly getting an erection himself as he stroked Gladio, tracing kisses up the muscular thighs as he did so.

“Darling, did I have my glasses on in your dream?” Ignis asked.

“Nah, they wouldn’t be able to stay on your face,” Gladio cockily replied.

Ignis smirked at him before removing his glasses and setting them on the coffee table nearby. He squeezed the bottle of lube once more and coated his fingers, placing the bottle on the table once he was done with it. With one hand he stroked Gladio and with the other he began to slide a finger in his entrance. A quiet moan emerged from him as his cock twitched from the sudden sensation. He stroked Gladio slowly and gently, not wanting to make him cum too soon. Once he was ready he slid a second finger into himself, letting out a louder groan as his breathing began to quicken.

“Fuck, babe you’re so fucking gorgeous,” Gladio groaned as he watched Ignis prepare himself. He gripped the side of the couch with one hand and the back of it with the other.

Ignis bit his lower lip as he slid in a third finger, keeping eye contact with Gladio. “Mmmm, I’m glad you’re enjoying this,” he purred, stretching himself for Gladio’s cock. Once he felt prepared he grabbed the lube once more, coating Gladio’s throbbing erection with it, and slid his body up. He steadied Gladio’s cock at his entrance, teasing it while leaning forward to give Gladio a kiss. “Is there anything in particular I need to do to make your dream come true?”

Gladio’s breathing increased as Ignis teased the tip of his cock. “Just slide me into you and ride as fast as you can, babe,” he responded while putting one hand on Ignis’ thigh.

“As you wish,” Ignis said while winking at him. Slowly he lowered himself onto Gladio, enjoying the throbbing he was feeling inside of himself. He tilted his head back until he fit all of Gladio inside of him, putting both of his hands on Gladio’s hips. His own cock leaked pre-cum on Gladio and was aching for its own attention.

“Yeah, keep going,” Gladio groaned out while watching Ignis. The wet erection bouncing against him as Ignis rode his cock was enticing, so Gladio slid his hand from Ignis’ thigh to stroke him. “I’ll stroke you as fast as you ride me,” Gladio said, hoping to entice Ignis to go faster.

Ignis moaned in approval, quickening his pace. He used Gladio’s hips as leverage as he continued to slide his lover in and out of him, pushing his own cock through the hole Gladio made with his hand. Moans escaped his mouth every time Gladio hit his prostate.

“Yeah like this…fuck, Iggy,” Gladio cried, thrusting his hips up into Ignis. He stopped gripping the couch and decided to run that hand up Ignis’ body, feeling his muscles tense as he continued to ride Gladio. Soon his fingers met one of Ignis’ nipples and he began to tease it, tracing around it with his index finger before pinching it.

“Aaaaahh…Gladio,” Ignis moaned. Quickly he moved one hand to the back of the couch that was to his side, gripping it and using it to quicken his pace. He was going as fast and hard as he could, dropping himself onto Gladio and moaning out in pleasure each time. As he did this Gladio began to stroke faster, gripping Ignis’ cock tighter and using his thumb to play with the head. Pre-cum leaked onto Gladio’s hand as he continued to stroke his lover.

“Almost there babe, fuck this is better than the dream.”

Ignis was too out of breath to respond. Between Gladio teasing his nipples, stroking him, and thrusting up into him Ignis was brought to his orgasm. “Gladi….oluss,” he cried as white liquid shot from his cock and up Gladio’s body. As he rode out his orgasm the remaining cum dripped thickly from his tip, onto Gladio’s hand and stomach. His body trembled, but he continued to keep up the pace to bring the larger man to his own orgasm.

“I…fuck…IGGY,” Gladio groaned out shortly after, arching his back and spilling out into Ignis. Once he relaxed he lifted Ignis off of himself, letting the slender man’s body lay against his chest. “That was the best way to wake up, thank you.”

Ignis gently kissed Gladio’s chest before responding, “Anything for you, love. I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“I love you, Iggy,” the larger man said in a gentle voice, kissing the top of Ignis’ head, “how about we go take a shower?”

“That sounds lovely.”

“Maybe I can return the favor somehow,” Gladio said playfully.

Ignis chuckled and gently swatted at Gladio’s shoulder, “Pray tell how you plan on returning the favor?”

“Why don’t we go take a shower and find out?” Before Ignis could respond Gladio lifted him up and carried him to their bathroom.


End file.
